Au delà des ténèbres
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe qui revient soudainement à la vie !   Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros
1. Prologue

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

Prologue

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Le petit garçon de cinq ans, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, leva les yeux et vit un garçon plus vieux que lui et beaucoup plus grand, avec des cheveux châtains blonds mi-longs, mi-courts et des yeux marron clair. Il souriait...l'enfant le regarda un instant avant de répondre:_

_-J'ai pas de prénom..._

_-Tu n'en as pas ?_

_-Non..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai jamais vu mes parents...je ne sais pas le nom qu'ils m'ont donné...ou si j'en ai eu un...mais..._

_Le garçon aux cheveux châtains pencha la tête sur le côté et répéta:_

_-Mais ?_

_-A l'orphelinat tout le monde m'appelais El Cid..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que mon histoire préférée c'est Le Cid de Corneille..._

_-Alors je t'appellerai comme ça. Bienvenu au Sanctuaire...El Cid, futur chevalier du capricorne. Je suis Sysiphe, chevalier du sagittaire._

_Sysiphe tendit une main vers El Cid qui la regarda un instant avant de sourire et de la prendre dans la sienne, ils partirent ensemble, main dans la main vers les temples du zodiaque._

_Ce jour la, leurs chemins se sont croisés._

_Ce jour la, leur histoire a commencé._

_Ce jour la...marqua le début d'un destin tragique._

_**A suivre**_


	2. Rêves

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Résurrection

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 1. Rêves

Shura bougea dans son sommeil, il poussa un petit gémissement quand un rayon de soleil vint éclairé son visage. Il s'enfuit un peu plus sous sa couverture...il avait encore sommeil. Mais, manque de chance, son réveil sonna l'heure de l'entrainement...il grogna en se mettant en position assise de manière à éteindre cette saleté de machine qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en baillant...il soupira:

-J'ai encore rêvé d'eux...

Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il rêvait sans cesse de ces deux chevaliers...El Cid et Sysiphe. Pourquoi ? Il ne les connaissait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils étaient leurs prédécesseurs à lui et Aioros. Il frissonna...non, il ne devait pas penser au sagittaire. Poussant un énième soupir, il se décida à se lever et à aller prendre sa douche afin de se réveille complètement. Une fois sous le jet, il s'appuya à deux mains sur le mur...cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie...quatre mois que le traité de non agression avait été signé...et tout ça grâce à cette andouille de Kanon (PARDON ?) qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour Rhadamanthe du whyvern et vice versa. Shura était heureux que les guerres soient finies mais...honnêtement...il aurait préféré rester au Cocyte...depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux lors de la résurrection, il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable Enfer...pire que celui d'Hadès. Et pas seulement à cause de ses rêves qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas violents, n'étaient pas reposants non plus...non...sa déprime avait un nom...Aioros. Le capricorne s'en voulait à mort...il avait tué le sagittaire de ses propres mains alors que celui ci voulait juste protéger Athéna. Même s'il clamait qu'il avait pardonné à l'espagnol depuis longtemps, l'espagnol en question, lui, n'arrivait pas à se pardonner.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa douche pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et puis...pourquoi faisait-il ces rêves à propos de son prédécesseur ? Il ne comprenait pas...il hésitait à aller en parler à Shion, après tout, ils étaient de la même époque El Cid et lui. Cette nuit, il avait vu leur première rencontre, l'ancien capricorne avait cinq ans et l'ancien sagittaire devait en avoir entre treize et quinze pas plus. Une chose est sure, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre tous les deux...un peu comme lui et Aioros à une époque. Tout en buvant son café, Shura soupira à nouveau...rien à faire, quoiqu'il pense, ses pensées finissent toujours par dériver sur le sagittaire actuel...

Après son petit déjeuner, il revêtit son armure et sortit de son temple pour se rendre à l'entrainement. Juste à ce moment, Aphrodite arriva en compagnie de Camus. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches en papotant. Heureusement pour Shura, ils ne croisèrent pas Aioros dans le temple d'en dessous. Arrivés au huitième temple, une tornade bleu se jeta sur le poisson. Milo l'embrassa voluptueusement avant de serrer le verseau, son ami de toujours, dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au temple du cancer...la, Camus se déplaça sur le côté avant que le gardien dudit temple ne lui saute dessus...au sens propre. Résultat, le cancer se retrouva face contre terre. Il se releva et grogna contre son amant qui se contenta d'un bisou sur la joue...simple, mais qui eut pour effet de revitaliser Angelo sur le champ.

Une fois arrivés aux arènes, Milo prit Camus comme adversaire et Angelo alla s'entrainer avec Aphrodite, oui ils avaient décidé d'y aller entre amis et pas entre amants cette fois. Shura s'assit sur les gradins et regarda ses compagnons s'entrainer ensemble. Aiolia vint s'assoir à ses côtés, le lion avait pardonné au capricorne ce qu'il avait fait à son frère et depuis ils étaient redevenus aussi amis qu'autrefois. Le dixième gardien se figea en apercevant Aioros pas très loin de lui, il discutait tranquillement avec Saga. L'espagnol pria pour que le grec ne le voit pas...peine perdu, deux minutes plus tard le frère d'Aiolia se leva pour aller vers lui:

-Hé Shura ! Tu veux venir t'entrainer avec...

-Aiolia...Le coupa le capricorne en baissant la tête.

Les deux frères le regardèrent les sourcils haussés. L'espagnol regarda le lion et dit:

-Tu viens t'entrainer avec moi Aiolia ?

-Euh...d'accord. Répondit le grec en se levant.

Shura se leva à son tour et suivit Aiolia jusqu'au centre de l'arène, laissant debout sur les gradins, un Aioros choqué. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son compagnon et, il avait remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, le capricorne l'évitait comme la peste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça alors que le sagittaire voudrait qu'ils redeviennent aussi complices qu'avant...l'attitude de l'espagnol le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se tourna pour croiser le regard bleuté de Saga.

-Aioros, tout va bien ? Demanda le premier gémeau.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser Saga...je pensais qu'avec le temps ça irait mieux mais...rien ne change. Shura ne veut décemment pas que je l'approche...

-Il faut qu'il se pardonne à lui même, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de ce qu'il t'a fait...alors que c'est de ma faute...à moi et à moi seul. S'il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi et pas à lui.

-Arrêtes, ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la sienne, ni de personne d'autre.

Aioros tapota un peu la tête de son ami avant de reporter son regard vers l'endroit ou s'entrainaient son frère et Shura. Il soupira et demanda à Saga d'être son adversaire, celui ci accepta avec un sourire.

Peu après le début de leur combat, celui d'Aiolia et de Shura s'arrêta. L'espagnol voulut partir mais le grec le retint, en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait avec son frère:

-Rien du tout Aiolia...rien du tout...

-Te fiche pas de moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous deux et je le sens bien.

-...Ce n'est pas grave je te dis...

-Alors ça, permets moi d'en douter.

Shura soupira, Aiolia n'allait pas le lâcher, il l'invita à aller chez lui pour discuter. Ils montèrent tranquillement et sans rien dire jusqu'au dixième temple. Une fois en haut, ils enlevèrent leurs armures et l'espagnol alla préparer du café, le lion s'assit dans le canapé et attendit, le capricorne revint quelques minutes après avec deux tasses fumantes. Il s'assit en face de son ami et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de dire:

-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

-Oui. Répondit le lion en buvant son café.

-Bon...en fait voilà...je m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Aioros...

Aiolia ne dit rien, en fait, il s'en était douté, que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé treize ans plus tôt. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table et fixa son ami, attendant qu'il continue.

-Quand j'y repense maintenant...je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu penser au fait qu'il n'avait rien fait...jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à la déesse. Il n'avait fait que la protéger et moi...j'ai bêtement cru ce qu'avait dit Saga...je suis allé le retrouvé et j'ai utilisé Excalibur sur lui...

Shura ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et continua:

-Je...je ne comprends pas comment il peut m'avoir pardonné. Moi je n'y arrive pas...et même s'il ne le montre pas...je suis sur qu'il m'en veut encore...comment...comment pourrai-je redevenir son ami après ça ?

-Shura...Es-tu sur qu'il t'en veut toujours ?

-Oui.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas parler une seule fois avec lui depuis qu'on est revenu.

Shura sursauta et leva des yeux surpris vers Aiolia qui le regardait avec un air sérieux qui ne plut pas au capricorne. Le lion reprit:

-J'ai déjà parlé avec mon frère et saches une chose: Il ne t'en a jamais voulu, même au moment de sa mort il ne t'a pas haït, il savait que tu avais cru agir pour le bien d'Athéna. Tout comme personne ne vous en veut à toi, à Saga, à Camus et aux autres pour être revenu au Sanctuaire sous forme de spectre, car en réalité, c'était afin d'aider la déesse. Shura, il faut que tu apprennes à oublier le passé et à aller de l'avant, il faut que tu vives ton présent sinon tu le regretteras plus tard, je suis bien placé pour le savoir...

-Comment ?

-Pendant des années, je me suis enfermé dans le fait que mon frère avait, soit disant, trahis...que tu étais son meurtrier...je vous ai détesté tous les deux. Résultat...j'en ai presque oublié à quel point je tenais à vous...à force de ne regarder que le passé, j'en ai oublié de fixer un but pour l'avenir...je ne savais plus quoi faire...j'étais dans le noir total. Shura...ne commets pas la même erreur que moi, à rester enfermé dans le passé tu risques de perdre quelque chose d'important...l'amitié de mon frère.

Shura fixait Aiolia avec de grands yeux, si on lui avait dit qu'on jour son ami résonnerait de cette façon il en aurait éclater de rire mais la...le lion le salua et sortit...il avait rendez-vous avec une certaine vierge qui habitait trois temples plus bas. Le capricorne resta un moment assis sur son canapé à réfléchir...il soupira...oui, Aiolia avait raison, il devait se pardonner à lui-même et aller de l'avant...se serait dur au début mais...peut être qu'Aioros l'aiderait. Il eut un sourire fatigué puis il bailla...il était épuisé...la journée ne faisait que commencer mais...il était à bout de force. Vraiment, ses rêves le vidaient de toute son énergie. Il alla prendre une douche et décida de faire une sieste avant d'aller voir le sagittaire...oui, ils devaient se parler...car Shura ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié bien trop précieuse pour lui.

…_..._

_-El Cid ? Tout va bien ?_

_El Cid leva les yeux et aperçut Sysiphe qui le regardait avec un air soucieux. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le petit espagnol était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il avait huit ans maintenant et son ami sagittaire en avait dix-huit. Le petit brun poussa un soupir et regarda son ami avec des yeux un peu triste, le chevalier aux cheveux châtains s'assit près de lui, devant un petit par terre de fleur, et lui demanda doucement:_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Rien...en fait...c'est tout bête..._

_-Ce sont encore les autres apprentis qui t'ont embêté parce que tu es espagnol et non grec ?_

_-Non...depuis que tu leur a tiré les oreilles ils me laissent tranquille avec ça..._

_-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_L'apprenti capricorne baissa la tête vers son poing, il le tendit à Sysiphe et l'ouvrit, laissant voir une petite fleur fanée et dépourvue de tous pétales._

_-Elle est fanée tu as vu ? Demanda El Cid d'une voix un peu timide._

_-Oui, je vois._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_

_L'enfant baissa encore la tête, tristement et continua:_

_-Pourquoi les fleurs naissent si elles finissent par se faner ? Et c'est pareil pour les humains...pourquoi naissent-ils en sachant qu'ils finiront par mourir ?_

_Sysiphe le regarda avec des yeux surpris._

_-Pourquoi te demandes-tu ça ?_

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_Le sagittaire regarda les fleurs au alentour, il sourit et en cueillit une, une marguerite. Puis, il se tourna vers l'enfant et répondit:_

_-C'est dans l'ordre des choses El Cid. C'est la nature, on ne peut aller contre. Je vais te dire quelque chose._

_El Cid regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et attendit. Sysiphe sourit et continua:_

_-Tu sais, la vie d'un homme, n'est pas différente de celle d'une fleur. Un bébé nait comme le bourgeon qui sort de sa graine, l'enfant grandit comme la petit plante pousse au fur et à mesure, l'homme devient adulte comme la fleur qui éclot enfin, une personne vieillit comme les pétales qui commencent à jaunir, et enfin, l'être humain plonge dans le sommeil éternel qu'est la mort tout comme la fleur qui se fane. Mais saches une chose, pendant ce laps de temps qu'est la vie, il faut justement profité de celle ci et la croquer à pleine dent, lorsqu'un humain meurt, il est heureux car il s'est qu'il a rempli sa vie et qu'il peut partir tranquille. Crois moi El Cid, la vie dont on hérite à la naissance est un bien précieux, un immense cadeau dont il faut se saisir dés qu'on a l'occasion. _

_Le sagittaire se tourna vers l'apprenti capricorne et lui caressa un peu la tête avant de lui mettre la marguerite, qu'il tenait toujours, dans ses cheveux, bien coincé derrière son oreille. El Cid caressa les pétales blanc du bout des doigts et reporta son attention sur son ami qui lui souriait toujours autant._

_-Ne te demande plus jamais pourquoi tu es venu au monde, tu es la et c'est le plus important, tu es encore jeune, il faut que tu en profites temps qu'il est temps. D'accord ?_

_-D'accord. Répondit El Cid en souriant._

_-Aller, viens, il faut y aller, je te ramène à ton temple ?_

_-D'accord !_

_Ils se levèrent et, pris d'une impulsion subite, Sysiphe souleva El Cid dans ses bras, celui-ci sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alors qu'ils montaient doucement les escaliers, l'espagnol resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son ami et murmura:_

_-Sysiphe ? On restera toujours les meilleurs amis du monde ? Hein ?_

_-Oui. Toujours. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai El Cid, je serai toujours ton ami, je te le promets._

_L'apprenti capricorne eut un grand sourire et s'exclama:_

_-Tu sais quoi Sysiphe ?_

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Et bien...je t'aime beaucoup !_

_Le sagittaire le regarda un instant, surpris, mais il finit par sourire et murmurer à son tour:_

_-Moi aussi El Cid._

_**A suivre**_


	3. Retour

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Retour

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_ Goul: Je te remercie pour ta review. Tu trouves que je développe mieux les choses dans cette fic ? Et bien c'est tant mieux, j'espère vraiment pouvoir rattraper l'autre qui était une véritable horreur ! Par contre, désolée mais j'ai pas de secret pour écrire vite...tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis très passionnée ! A bientôt ! J'espère que la suite le plaira.

Lehna: Oui Shura est un peu déprimé mais pas pour longtemps heureusement ^^. Je suis contente que le début de cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 2. Retour

Shura se réveilla avec la légère impression d'avoir bu...il avait mal à la tête et se sentait vaseux. Il regarda son réveil...ils arrivaient en fin d'après midi...en clair il avait passé sa journée à dormir...et cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose car il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Il se leva et alla se faire un truc à manger en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il mangea lentement...il se sentait vraiment mal...plus les rêves avançaient plus ils le fatiguaient et le rendaient malade. Peut être allait-il demander à Aphrodite de lui passer quelqu'un de ses médicaments pour dormir car il en avait vraiment besoin. Après manger, il s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un pantalon et sortit...il s'était promis d'aller parler avec Aioros et il le ferait, foi de capricorne ! Il descendit lentement les marches.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement du sagittaire, il inspira profondément et toqua trois coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Aioros visiblement encore endormi qui ne sembla pas le reconnaître tout de suite, encore plongé dans le monde des rêves, le capricorne se retint de rire et murmura:

-Bonjour Aioros.

-Mmmouiiii...bonjour Shu...SHURA ?

Le sagittaire maintenant réveillé ouvrit la bouche en grand, incapable de d'émettre le moindre son. Shura pouffa un peu et lui dit:

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

Aussitôt Aioros ferma la bouche mais resta tout de même statique, il n'en revenait pas du tout ! Comment se faisait-il que Shura soit la ? Devant lui ? Alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis plus de quatre mois ! Le sagittaire était surpris, choqué, atterré, sidéré et tout ce qui va avec ! Le capricorne ne faisait rien, il se contentait de rester debout devant lui en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le silence qui régnait dans la temple était pesant...très pesant...beaucoup trop pour le dixième gardien qui commençait à regretter d'être venu à l'improviste. Il baissa la tête et dit:

-Ma...ma présence semble te gêner...alors je repasserai plus tard...

Shura commença à partir. Aioros en le voyant quitter son champ de vision, secoua la tête pour désactiver sa surprise et courut derrière son ami pour lui saisir le bras et l'empêcher de partir. Le capricorne se retourna et regarda le sagittaire avec de grands yeux.

-Shura attends ! Tu...tu ne me gênes pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris de te voir, c'est tout.

Un petit silence suivit cette phrase, leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Puis Shura prit la parole:

-En fait...si je suis venu te voir...c'est pour m'excuser...de t'avoir ignoré...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu avais besoin de temps pour te pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Termina Aioros en souriant. Tu veux entrer ?

-N...non, je préfère retourner à mon temple, je manque de sommeil dernièrement il faut que je le rattrape.

-Je comprends. Mais repasse me voir quand tu auras le temps. J'aimerai qu'on redevienne les amis que nous étions autrefois.

Shura plongea son regard bleuté dans celui marron d'Aioros et sourit:

-Moi aussi Aioros.

-Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler.

-C'est Aiolia qu'il faut remercier, sans lui, je n'aurais pas trouver le courage de venir te parler.

Le sagittaire eut un petit sourire et adressa un signe de la main au capricorne qui commençait à s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Quand il eut totalement disparu, le neuvième gardien laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement en posant une main sur son cœur. Il était heureux...heureux que son ami ne l'ait pas oublié...il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ce fut donc en souriant gaiement qu'il rentra dans son temple, plus fatigué du tout.

Shura pénétra dans le sien avec un sourire heureux et les joues un peu rouges. Il se sentait tellement mieux...tellement bien...son cœur ne cessait de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux...heureux d'avoir enfin pu parler avec Aioros, d'avoir retrouvé son amitié. Il appuya son dos contre la porte d'entrée et poussa un petit soupir. Il sentait un poids extrêmement lourd quitter ses épaules. Enfin, tout allait redevenir comme avant...enfin presque, prit d'un coup de fatigue, il tangua et se rattrapa de justesse sur la porte, il marcha en titubant jusqu'au canapé et s'étala dessus...oui, il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il en avait presque oublié sa fatigue croissante qui refusait obstinément de le quitter. Il prit la couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé et se couvrit avec. Il s'allongea, bailla et s'endormit profondément.

…_..._

_La salle du Grand Pope...presque tous les chevaliers d'or y était réunis...Aldébaran du taureau...Dephteros des gémeaux...Manigoldo du cancer...Asmita de la vierge...Kardia du scorpion...Sysiphe du sagittaire...Dégel du verseau...Albafica des poissons...il ne manquait que Shion, Dohko et Régulus...mais ils n'étaient même pas encore nés à ce moment précis. Le Grand Pope se tenait debout, devant son trône, un petit garçon de onze ans agenouillé devant lui. Le chef de tous les chevaliers s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara:_

_-Mes fidèles chevaliers ! Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la naissance d'un nouveau chevalier d'or._

_Il s'arrêta et regarda l'enfant devant lui, il lui dit:_

_-Mon enfant, tu t'es entrainé dur depuis ton arrivé au Sanctuaire ! Tu as progressé petit à petit et te voilà aujourd'hui récompenser pour tous tes efforts. Vas, relèves-toi et endosses ton armure d'or, deviens El Cid, chevalier d'or du capricorne !_

_El Cid se releva et se tourna vers son armure postée aux côtés du Pope, il augmenta son cosmos et écarta les bras, immédiatement, l'armure vint le recouvrir. Le protégeant...lui offrant sa puissance. L'enfant eut une petite grimace en sentant une légère douleur mais elle disparut aussitôt. Une fois totalement recouvert de sa protection dorée, l'espagnol se retourna vers ses pairs et tous l'applaudirent. Puis, quand le Pope leur dit qu'ils pouvaient se retirer, tous vinrent féliciter l'enfant à leurs façon: _

_Aldébaran lui caressa doucement la tête...Dephteros lui tapa sur le crane, s'attirant un grognement de la part d'El Cid...Manigoldo lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule...Asmita se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête...Kardia lui donna une puissante tape amical dans le dos qui eut don de faire grimacer et tousser l'espagnol...Dégel lui serra simplement la main...Albafica, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle afin d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit, lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Enfin, Sysiphe s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui disant:_

_-Toutes mes félicitations El Cid. Tu es enfin devenu un membre à part entière de la chevalerie d'Athéna maintenant._

_-Dis Sysiphe...Tu as eu mal toi aussi quand tu as reçu ton armure ? Demanda l'espagnol à son ami._

_-Oui, mais c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas. C'est le signe que le lien entre toi et ton armure a été créé._

_-Le lien ?_

_-Le lien qui unit l'armure d'or à son porteur._

_Sysiphe se releva et lui dit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie:_

_-Nous sommes neuf maintenant...il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des chevaliers du bélier, du lion et de la balance._

_-Dis..._

_-Mmh ?_

_-Cela n'a aucun rapport mais...Mani m'a dit qu'il comptait organiser une petite fête en mon honneur ce soir. Tu viendras ?_

_Sysiphe baissa la tête vers son ami et sourit en lui caressant doucement la tête._

_-Bien sur que je viendrai._

_-Super ! Rendez-vous au temple du cancer à dix-huit heure !_

_-J'y serai._

_Ensemble, ils redescendirent les marches du Sanctuaire. Arrivés au dixième temple, ils se saluèrent et El Cid s'apprêta à rentrer quand:_

_-El Cid ?_

_-Oui ? Demanda l'enfant en se retournant._

_Sysiphe se mit à genoux devant lui, lui enleva son casque et posa un petit baiser sur son front. Le capricorne fut stupéfait, c'était bien la première fois que le sagittaire faisait quelque chose comme ça ! Celui-ci lui rendit son casque et lui dit avec un magnifique sourire:_

_-Encore toutes mes félicitations El Cid ! Je suis fier de toi !_

_Le neuvième gardien se releva et partit en direction de son propre temple. El Cid resta debout au milieu de son temple, sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Il leva une main et posa ses doigts sur son front. Ce baiser...c'était doux et chaud. Tellement agréable. Le capricorne sourit en rougissant un peu. Il rentra dans son temple en se disant qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup son ami, qu'il lui vouait une admiration sans borne et qu'un jour, il deviendrait un aussi bon chevalier que lui._

…_..._

Shura ouvrit les yeux en grands. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, il était dans son temple...il posa une main sur son front...ce rêve...il lui avait semblé plus réel que les autres...la il avait vraiment tout sentit...la douleur quand El Cid avait revêtu l'armure...le contact de ses pairs...le baiser de Sysiphe sur son front...il avait eu l'impression de sentir tout cela en même temps que l'ancien capricorne. Il soupira et regarda dehors...il faisait nuit...et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel étoilé...il ne devait pas être loin de minuit. Il s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre pour dormir dans son lit car, franchement, le canapé ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable au monde. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il entendit la voix d'Athéna résonner en lui. Elle lui demandait de venir au palais sur le champ. Il ne réfléchit pas, il enfila son armure et fonça vers le treizième temple. Il y trouva déjà tous les chevaliers...en le voyant arrivé, Athéna se tourna vers lui et lui dit:

-Shura, que faisais-tu ? Cela fait au moins vingt minutes que je t'appelle.

-Je vous pris de m'excuser, j'étais assoupi.

Athéna hocha la tête, mais elle se demanda quand même comment son appel n'avait pas pu réveiller le chevalier.

-Bien. Commença la déesse. Maintenant que vous êtes tous la, voici la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir.

Elle se tourna vers un pilier. Puis, de derrière, en sortit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus et à la silhouette fine et élancée. Kanon ? Saga ne se retint pas et se jeta sur son frère en criant de joie. Trois mois ! Trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Le cadet sourit et réceptionna son ainé dans ses bras.

-Kanon !

-Saga.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu as enfin réussi à te décoller de ton juge ?

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Il est juste derrière toi.

Saga se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Rhadamanthe du whyvern qui le regardait, impassible. Le premier gémeau grogna, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce spectre, au cause de lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son frère autant qu'il le voudrait, Kanon haussa les épaules en disant: «Ben, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais quitter les Enfers sans lui, si ?». Le juge attrapa son amant par la taille et l'emmena devant Athéna et son Pope.

-Bien, et maintenant, pouvez-vous nous dire la raison de votre venue ? Demanda Athéna.

-Tout ce suite, Altesse. Répondit Kanon.

-Il se passe des choses étranges aux Enfers. Déclara Rhadamanthe. Sa Majesté Hadès nous a envoyé ici afin d'y remédier.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec le Sanctuaire ? Demanda Shion.

-Des âmes ont disparu du Cocyte. Répondit Kanon.

Tous sursautèrent à cette déclaration. Des âmes auraient disparu des Enfers ? Mais...mais c'était impossible ! Hadès lui-même veillait à ce que cela n'arrive pas !

-Nous n'en savons pas plus, sauf qu'il s'agit d'âme de chevaliers, deux chevaliers. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici. Continua Rhadamanthe.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Des âmes de chevaliers...mais comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne comprenait. Mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des âmes de chevaliers morts errer dans la nature comme ça ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ! Alors qu'Athéna allait demander le nom de ces chevaliers disparus...un puissant cosmos envahit la pièce. Puissant...chaud...doux...plein de volonté...tous pouvait sentir la grandeur d'âme qui émanait de cette aura. Une lumière apparut au centre de la pièce...puis ensuite laisser place à un homme vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux et d'un pantalon noir...un bandeau rouge autour de la tête. Des cheveux châtains-blonds...des yeux marrons clairs...un visage viril mais doux...une carrure puissante. Shura laissa échapper un faible cri de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme...pour l'avoir vu en rêve pendant un mois entier il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Le sosie parfait d'Aioros mais avec des cheveux un peu plus longs et beaucoup plus grand de taille. Athéna ouvrit de grand yeux, Shion couvrit sa bouche de sa main et Dohko se figea. Tous trois l'avait reconnu...la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu c'était pendant la dernière guerre sainte...il y a deux cent quarante trois ans. L'homme regarda Athéna et se mit à genoux devant elle en s'exclama:

-Déesse Athéna ! Moi, Sysiphe du sagittaire, suis revenu d'entre les morts pour vous demandez d'écouter ma requête et de me venir en aide !

_**A suivre**_


	4. Requête

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Requête

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 3. Requête

-Déesse Athéna ! Moi, Sysiphe du sagittaire, suis revenu d'entre les morts pour vous demandez d'écouter ma requête et de me venir en aide !

Athéna ne répondit rien tant elle était surprise. Sysiphe avait toujours été le chevalier qui possédait la plus grande volonté, cela ne faisait aucun doute...Mais au point de pouvoir revenir du monde des morts de sa propre volonté...c'en était effrayant. Cela faisait presque deux siècles et demi qu'il était mort et la...comment était-ce possible ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, l'ancien sagittaire leva les yeux vers elle et la, il vit Shion qui le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme...il en était de même pour Dohko. Il haussa un sourcil...ils avaient vraiment deux cent cinquante ans ces deux la ? Ils n'avaient pas changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Il tourna la tête pour regarder les autres chevaliers...ceux de cette époque...ils ressemblaient temps à ceux de la sienne. Son regard croisa celui de l'actuel possesseur de son armure...il lui ressemblait un peu mais les cheveux étaient plus courts et il était plus petit que lui. Puis, son regard dériva sur le côté...son cœur rata un battement...non...non ce n'était pas possible ! Il se releva et s'avança doucement...il...il lui ressemblait tellement...le même visage...les mêmes yeux...les mêmes cheveux...le même cosmos...ils étaient en tout point identique. Une fois devant lui...il tendit une main tremblante vers sa joue, des larmes perlant le coin de ses yeux.

-El Cid...c'est...c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Shura s'était figé dés qu'il l'avait vu venir vers lui et il était maintenant paralysé de la tête au pied à sentir ses doigts sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans se l'expliquer...en temps normal il se serait déjà dégager et il lui aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne mais la...cet homme dégageait un tel charisme qu'il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Aioros, pris d'une bouffée de colère incompréhensible, attrapa Shura par le bras et le tira derrière lui, faisant écran avec son corps. Le capricorne fut surpris et le sagittaire actuel dit à l'ancien:

-Vous faites erreur, ce jeune homme ne s'appelle pas El Cid.

Sysiphe voulut dire quelque chose mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Shion qui lui dit doucement:

-C'est vrai Sysiphe, ce n'est pas El Cid, il est son successeur et il s'appelle Shura.

-Il lui ressemble tellement...même leurs cosmos sont identiques...Murmura l'ancien gardien du neuvième temple.

-Je sais, je sais.

Sysiphe se tourna de nouveau vers Shura, qui était toujours derrière Aioros, et lui dit:

-Je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter...je...

-Ce...n'est rien du tout...Répondit Shura, d'une voix pas très assurée, avec un petit signe de la main.

L'ancien sagittaire eut un sourire en murmurant:

-La même voix aussi...

Il poussa un petit soupir triste avant de retourner devant Athéna qui avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Il ne s'agenouilla pas, il resta droit comme un I. La déesse le regarda encore un instant avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de demander:

-Quelle est donc ta requête chevalier Sysiphe ? Est-elle donc si importante que tu en reviennes d'entre les morts pour la formuler ?

-Elle l'est. Répondit l'ancien guerrier. Elle est très importante pour moi.

-Et bien, qu'elle est-elle ?

Il se remit à genoux et s'écria:

-Par pitié, Ô ma déesse ! Aidez-moi à retrouver El Cid !

-Comment ?

-Il a disparu du Cocyte, il y a presque deux mois maintenant !

Tous le regardèrent, éberlués.

-Peux-tu être plus précis, s'il te plait ? Demanda Athéna.

-D'accord. C'était rare mais il y avait dés fois ou je pouvais ouvrir les yeux quand j'étais au Cocyte et je voyais tous mes camarades, tombés pendant la guerre, El Cid ne se trouvait pas loin de moi...mais il y a presque deux mois, j'ai été réveillé en sentant son cosmos dans mon esprit, il ne cessait de me crier: _«Sysiphe ! Aide-moi !»_. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il avait disparu. J'ai senti qu'il était en danger alors j'ai concentré tout mon cosmos afin de revenir à la vie. Et de vous demandez votre aide.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Athéna ne savait pas quoi dire...elle avait envie d'aider son ancien chevalier mais...comment ? Shura le regardait, les bras croisés...il avait le sentiment qu'il disait la vérité...il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait, au plus profond de lui même. Aioros avait aussi cette impression...une profonde amitié devait unir les deux chevaliers pour qu'ils continuent à vouloir s'entraider même par delà la mort. Le capricorne actuel s'avança lentement vers l'ancien sagittaire et,s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Nous vous aiderons, j'ignore pourquoi, mais l'ai aussi le sentiment qu'El Cid est en danger. Et si moi je vous le dis, mon armure ne dira pas le contraire.

Sysiphe se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. En plus de lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eaux, il avait le même caractère, il le sentait...ce garçon aurait presque pu être El Cid...oui presque. Car pour lui El Cid était unique, irremplaçable. Athéna se leva de son trône et déclara:

-Cette nuit, je prendrai le temps de réfléchir à comment nous pourrons t'aider à le retrouver, pour l'instant je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Profites en pour faire connaissance avec les chevaliers actuels Sysiphe.

Sur ce, Athéna s'en alla. L'ancien sagittaire se releva et regarda les or. Oh la la...il allait avoir du mal à ne pas les confondre avec ceux qu'il connaissait...mis à part Shion et Dohko. Celui-ci s'avança et dit:

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire. Répondit Sysiphe.

-Bien et si nous faisions les présentations ? Déclara Shion. Je te présente mon élève Mü et le chevalier du bélier actuel.

-Enchanté. Dit le jeune homme à la chevelure parme.

-Moi de même. Répondit Sysiphe en s'inclinant un peu.

Puis Aldébaran...si ce n'est la longueur des cheveux il n'y avait aucune différence avec l'ancien. Saga...Sysiphe avait cru voir Dephteros mais en regardant mieux on ne voyait pas sa dent dépasser de sa lèvre inférieur, ce n'était donc pas lui. Kanon...l'ancien sagittaire avait cru faire un infarctus, pas à cause du fait qu'il soit le jumeau de Saga mais plutôt à cause du fait qu'un des trois juges des Enfers le tenait par la taille, on lui expliqua que la paix avait été signée depuis que le second gémeau et Rhadamanthe avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Angelo...aucune différence avec Manigoldo...enfin si, lui avait un sourire macabre alors que l'ancien avait toujours un sourire de gamin aux lèvres. Aiolia...il était un peu plus vieux que Régulus. Shaka...contrairement à Asmita, lui n'était pas aveugle. Milo...il semblait moins sadique que Kardia et apparemment, le scorpion actuel ne torturait jamais ses victimes. Aioros...il semblait toujours un peu méfiant. Shura...il n'y avait aucune différence avec El Cid...en pensant à l'ancien capricorne Sysiphe ne put retenir un soupir d'une tristesse infinie. Camus...ses cheveux était moins longs que ceux de Dégel et il semblait un peu plus froid. Aphrodite...tout le contraire d'Albafica, le poisson actuel était souriant et social et il acceptait de se laisser toucher.

Bon, il pensait pouvoir se souvenir des prénoms...enfin, il allait essayer. Cette nuit, il alla dormir dans son ancien temple, Aioros allait lui donner la chambre d'apprenti. Kanon et Rhadamanthe allait prendre l'ancienne chambre du second gémeau...mais Saga avait été clair, il voulait dormir donc les parties de jambes en l'air attendraient. Arrivés au dixième temple, le sagittaire actuel, mu d'une impulsion subite, serra Shura dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Le capricorne resta figé à cette marque d'affection. Sysiphe les regardait en souriant, puis il se tourna et vit le regard du premier gémeau envers l'actuel porteur de l'armure du sagittaire...son regard était...triste. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car dés qu'Aioros eut lâcher Shura, Saga repartit avec son frère vers le troisième temple. Puis, l'ancien guerrier et son successeur partirent en direction du neuvième temple. L'espagnol les regarda avant de rentrer dans son temple...il se sentait tellement épuisé que dés qu'il eut enlever son armure, il alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit dés qu'il fut allongé.

…_..._

_Les années passaient...Shion arriva...suivi de Dohko. Et chaque jour, l'admiration d'El Cid envers Sysiphe grandissait, tout comme son amitié...mais...cette admiration et cette amitié grandissante avait fini par laisser place à quelque chose de plus grand...de plus profond...l'espagnol s'en était rendu compte le jour ou le sagittaire s'était absenté pour aller chercher l'armure du lion...et ou il avait également rencontré Régulus. Sysiphe lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces quelques semaines...tellement manqué...il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment précis...et c'est la qu'il avait compris...il l'aimait. El Cid aimait Sysiphe...de tout son cœur, passionnément...il en était éperdument amoureux. Et cela le tuait...ce genre de relation était interdite...de plus...il allait probablement mourir pendant la guerre...cela ne servait à rien d'avouer. _

_Et pourtant...cette nuit la...El Cid avait décidé de faire sa déclaration. Sysiphe devait aller voir Athéna avec Aldébaran, il devait donc passer obligatoirement par son temple. Le capricorne avait décidé de tout lui dire, il n'en pouvait plus, ce fardeau pesait énormément sur ses épaules et voir le sagittaire tous les jours en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire le tuait. Toute la journée durant, El cid avait cherché ses mots...mais quand il le vit, debout devant lui...il oublia tout et sa timidité reprit le dessus._

_-Sysiphe ?_

_-Oui El Cid ? Répondit le sagittaire en se tournant vers son ami._

_-Je...peux te parler un instant ?_

_-Je dois aller voir Athéna._

_-Ce ne sera pas long...je te le promets._

_-Bon, Aldébaran, tu peux monter sans moi ? Je te rejoins tout de suite._

_-D'accord. Répondit le taureau en s'éloignant._

_Sysiphe se retourna vers El Cid et haussa un sourcil en le voyant jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le capricorne était très nerveux cela se sentait...et se voyait aussi à ses joues rouges carmin. Le silence s'installa dans le temple, un silence gêné. Le sagittaire s'approcha de son ami, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et dit:_

_-El Cid, je dois y aller, alors que veux-tu me dire ?_

_-Je...Ah ! Flûte ! Je voulais vraiment te parler et maintenant je ne trouve plus mes mots..._

_-Si tu veux, tu pourras me le dire quand je reviendrai._

_-Je voudrai te le dire maintenant..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste m'assurer qu'Athéna va bien, tu sais qu'elle est épuisée à maintenir le champ de force autour du Sanctuaire. _

_Sysiphe sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs du capricorne._

_-Nous continuerons cette conversation tout à l'heure quand je redescendrai. D'accord ?_

_-...D'accord._

_Le sagittaire lui dédia un magnifique sourire et partit en lui adressant un signe de la main. El Cid le regarda s'éloigna et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer...pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu lui dire ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ?_

_Il s'assit contre une colonne de son temple et attendit...oui...il devait attendre le retour de Sysiphe et la...il lui dirait tout._

_Mais Sysiphe ne revint jamais..._

_Le champ de force avait cédé...Hadès était entré au Sanctuaire...Sysiphe avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil...un sommeil éternel commandé par Hypnos._

_El Cid s'effondra sur les dalles de son temple...il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Il l'avait perdu...il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde...non...non ! Il ne laisserait pas tomber ! Il n'abandonnerait pas le sagittaire comme lui ne l'aurait jamais abandonné ! Le capricorne se releva, essuya bravement ses larmes et jura en regarda le treizième temple ou son amour était endormi:_

_-Je te sortirai de la Sysiphe ! Je te le promets ! Même si je dois y laisser la vie...je t'aiderai à sortir du monde des rêves !_

_**A suivre**_


	5. Amour passionnel

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Amour passionnel

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_ Lehna: Ce qui est arrivé à El Cid...mystère et boule de gomme XD ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Marianclea: Mmmh...en effet, on peut dire que je passe mon temps sur mon ordinateur ^^. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai pas pu écrire car j'avais des trucs à faire. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.

Chapitre 4. Amour passionnel

Sysiphe se réveilla en sursaut, il se redressa les yeux grands ouverts. Non...avait-il rêvé ? L'espace d'un instant...il avait cru percevoir la présence d'El Cid ! C'était infime mais il avait cru la sentir...la tout près de lui. Il se concentra...plus rien...il soupira, peut être avait-il vraiment rêvé ? Il se prit la tête entra ses mains...le capricorne lui manquait-il donc au point qu'il puisse le voir et sentir sa présence partout ? Probablement...Il ne comprenait pas tout...il voudrait connaître la raison de la disparition de son ami...mais comment Athéna allait-elle pouvoir l'aider ? Elle n'avait aucun indice ! Il secoua la tête...non, il ne devait pas penser de manière aussi négative...il devait avoir confiance en sa déesse. Il se recoucha et ne tarda pas à se rendormir...trop épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour sortir des Enfers. Il rêva...il revoyait les jours heureux qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'El Cid...de si bons souvenirs et...tant de temps gâché...

…_..._

Le lendemain, Athéna fit convoquer tous ses chevaliers dés le réveil, cela les fit grogner car ils voulaient quand même avoir le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner mais non...petit déjeuner collectif ce matin ! Fait chier ! Tous rejoignirent la déesse en grommelant, Aioros s'assit entre Saga et Shura. Kanon entre son frère et son amant, et Sysiphe devant son successeur. Le silence régnait...tous attendaient qu'Athéna dise la raison pour laquelle elle avait réuni tout le monde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle soupira et dit:

-Avec Shion, nous avons peut être une idée pour en découvrir plus sur ce qu'il est arrivé à El Cid.

Aussitôt, l'ancien sagittaire releva la tête et attendit que la déesse continue. Elle regarda son ancien guerrier avec attention avant de dire:

-Mais avant...Sysiphe ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrai que tu me dises une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais qu'El Cid et toi étiez très proche mais à tel point que vous vous entraidiez encore par delà la mort...c'est assez...déconcertant.

Sysiphe baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre...il ne pouvait pas mentir...il devait dire la vérité...mais par ou commencer ? Et puis...il avait un peu honte...il avait gardé ça pour lui trop longtemps...trop de temps perdu...il soupira et déclara:

-Il est mort pour moi...vous le savez déjà ?

Athéna hocha la tête...oui, elle s'en souvenait. Shura haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas encore vu comment El Cid était mort dans ses rêves...mais peut être que cela ne tarderait pas...l'ancien sagittaire continua sur sa lancer:

-Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi...impossible que je le laisse tomber.

Le capricorne actuel cligna des yeux...cette explication était trop...vague à son goût...son sixième sens lui disait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, alors il préféra demander:

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais...j'ai le sentiment qu'il y aussi...autre chose.

Sysiphe grimaça...Shura était aussi perspicace qu'El Cid...il réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière mais ne trouva aucun échappatoire...il soupira...il allait donc devoir tout avouer.

-Vous avez raison Shura...il y a autre chose aussi...

-Et bien ? Demanda Athéna. Pourquoi le veux-tu ? Qu'as-tu à gagner à faire ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai tout à y gagner...Répondit Sysiphe avec un regard et un sourire triste. Voyez-vous, Athéna...je...j'aimais El Cid...passionnément...

Silence...puis les exclamations de surprise ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans la salle...Sysiphe reprit donc:

-Non...en fait, je l'aime toujours...la mort n'y a rien changer...

-Vous...étiez ensemble ? Demanda Aioros.

-Non...à notre époque, ce genre de relation étaient mal vues...même si El Cid est du genre pudique et timide...il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre caché...alors je ne lui ai jamais dit...et lui, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je n'étais au courant que pour un seul autre couple qui restait tout le temps caché...mais sinon...je crois que Manigoldo aimait Albafica mais le poisson ne se laissait jamais approché...donc en clair c'était impossible.

-L'autre couple...c'était Shion et Dohko ? Demanda Angelo en regardant les deux centenaires.

-Shion et Dohko sont ensembles ?

La, Sysiphe était soufflé...il regarda ses deux compagnons qui hochèrent la tête en rougissant un peu. L'ancien sagittaire sourit et continua:

-Non, moi je parlais de Kardia du scorpion et de Dégel du Verseau.

-Le feu et la glace ensemble...et bah ça devait être quelque chose...Commenta Aphrodite.

-En effet. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet...quand j'y repense maintenant...je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit...je le regrette aujourd'hui...j'aurais du en profiter pour lui avouer ce jour la ou je montais voir Athéna avec Aldébaran...lorsqu'il est venu me parler...j'aurai du en profiter mais non...je n'ai rien fait...et aujourd'hui encore...je vis avec le remord de n'avoir rien pu lui avouer...la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de le retrouver...et de le sauver, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut, comme lui l'a fait pour moi.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Saga avait les mains posées sur sa poitrine et les larmes aux yeux, tant il était ému par ce discours. Aioros ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Shura avait baissé la tête...il ne devait rien dire sinon cela paraitrait bizarre...il ne devait pas dire à Sysiphe qu'il savait qu'El Cid l'aimait aussi et qu'il l'avait vu par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves. Cela paraitrait trop bizarre et qui sait ce qu'il se passerait...et puis...il se sentait si fatigué...de plus en plus...il avait l'impression que ses rêves drainaient toutes son énergie, il se sentait mieux par contre quand il portait son armure...peut être qu'elle lui transmettait de la force pour qu'il tienne le coup. En tout cas, si ça continuait sur cette voix la, il allait devoir vivre avec sa protection dorée sur le dos vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Son regard tomba sur Athéna qui avait le menton posé sur ses mains croisées...elle semblait réfléchir. Elle finit par sourire et dire:

-Sysiphe...tes raisons sont plus que suffisante, je t'aiderai donc à le retrouver.

-Merci, déesse.

-Bien, maintenant passons au comment. Avec Shion nous avons pas mal réfléchit cette nuit et nous sommes tombés d'accord que le seul endroit ou nous pourrons trouver des informations qui pourraient s'avérées utiles, c'est dans la bibliothèque...

-Euh...et bien pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas ? Demanda Mü.

-Mais pas la bibliothèque du Pope ! Celle du chevalier le plus érudit du Sanctuaire. Sa bibliothèque personnelle comporte encore plus de chose que celle du palais.

-Bien et ou est-elle ? Demanda Camus.

Athéna haussa un sourcil...comment se faisait-il que Camus ne le sache pas ? Elle finit par dire:

-Bah...dans le sous sol du temple du verseau bien sur.

Silence. Camus ouvrit les yeux en grands...dans son temple ? Mais...il n'était pas au courant !

-Il y a un passage secret pour s'y rendre. Dit Shion. Et seul le chevalier du verseau en possède la clé. Camus ?

-Mais...je ne sais pas comment...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dohko. Normalement Dégel aurait du laisser un message à son successeur pour qu'il sache comment faire.

Shion réfléchit une seconde puis réalisa:

-Ah...oui c'est vrai...vu comment Sasha l'a dépêché d'aller à Bluegrad pour ramener l'orichalque de Poséidon avec Kardia...cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'est pas trouvé le temps de le faire.

Dohko se donna un coup sur le front avec la paume de sa main...comment ils allaient faire maintenant ? Athéna se pinça l'arrête du nez...elle n'avait pas pensé à ça...si Dégel était le dernier verseau à avoir utilisé la bibliothèque du onzième temple...cela voulait dire que le seul à pouvoir en ouvrir l'accès était un cadavre...elle soupira...elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Dans ce cas, pas le choix...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Shion.

-Je vais devoir ressusciter Dégel du verseau. Rhadamanthe, Kanon, pourriez vous aller dire à Hadès de libérer l'âme de ce chevalier quand je lui ferai signe ?

-Euh...oui bien sur. Répondit le whyvern.

-Mais vous oubliez une chose déesse...Déclara Sysiphe.

Athéna fronça les sourcils...qu'avait-elle oublier ? L'ancien sagittaire continua donc:

-Dégel est mort à Atlantis, il s'est auto-congelé en même temps que la citée sous-marine pour stopper l'inondation qui risquait de tuer la personne qui nous a apporté l'orichalque, je crois que seul le Sanctuaire sous-marin y a échappé. Donc, même si nous allons à Atlantis, que nous délivrons le corps de Dégel de la glace ou il est toujours enfermé...même si son âme rejoint son corps. Comment va-t-il pouvoir survivre ? La température de la glace et donc de son corps à présent doit avoir atteint le zéro absolu, si ce n'est plus. A moins bien sur qu'il y est ici quelqu'un qui possède un corps et un cosmos assez bouillant pour réchauffer une personne dont le corps est plus que gelé depuis plus deux cent quarante trois ans, il en mourra de nouveau sur le champ.

Silence de mort. En effet, Sysiphe avait raison...même s'ils délivraient Dégel...comment allaient-ils le réchauffer ? Même Milo qui était pourtant le chevalier le plus bouillant de l'ordre n'y arriverait pas ! Shion posa une main sous son menton...il y avait bien quelqu'un mais cette personne était morte pendant la dernière guerre...il soupira...pas le choix...il finit par demander:

-Vous croyez qu'Hadès voudra ramener une deuxième âme pour un laps de temps ?

-Je pense oui. Répondit Kanon.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une personne dont le cœur et le corps soient assez chaud pour réchauffer Dégel.

-Qui ? Demanda Dohko.

-Kardia du scorpion.

-Comment ?

-As-tu oublié comment il s'est débarrassé de Rhadamanthe la dernière fois ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS MORT CONTRE LUI ! Rugit le whyvern qui se retrouva avec le corps de Kanon contre le sien, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

-Bref, son cœur dégage une chaleur qu'il est le seul à supporter. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra ? C'est une vraie tête de mule tu sais ? Déclara la balance.

-Si c'est pour Dégel, je ne pense pas qu'il dise non.

-Certes...

-Alors, adjugé ! Voyons, Sysiphe, Aioros, Shura, Dohko, suivez moi, nous nous rendons à Atlantis !

Kanon et Rhadamanthe se téléportèrent aux Enfers pour avertir Hadès de ce que comptait faire Athéna pendant que celle-ci partait en direction de la citée sous-marine et actuellement gelée de Poséidon.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Le feu et la glace

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Le feu et la glace

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 5. Le feu et la glace

Atlantis...la citée sous marine...mais en ce moment elle ressemblait plus à une immense banquise qu'autre chose. Partout ou Athéna et ses chevaliers allaient, il n'y avait plus que de la glace. Seul le Sanctuaire sous marin de Poséidon avait échappé à la congélation expresse. Maintenant, un nouveau problème...comme retrouver Kardia dans ce champ de glace ? Et de plus, comment faire pour le reconnaître, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas été congelé lui ! Poussant un profond soupir, la déesse de la sagesse fouilla les environs avec ses compagnons. Ils étaient allés trouver Poséidon avant pour lui demander l'autorisation de venir, il avait accepté sur le champ. Aioros se passa une main dans les cheveux...comment retrouver un cadavre de plus de deux cent ans dans un tel endroit ? Son regard dévia sur Shura qui cherchait aussi...et sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put plus le lâcher des yeux. Il resta statique, les yeux grands ouverts...il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point...le capricorne était beau vu de profil...le nez droit...les lèvres charnues...les quelques courtes mèches qui venaient ombrager son visage...il était tellement captivé que Dohko dut le frapper pour qu'il revienne à lui. Sysiphe avait observé la scène avec un petit sourire...son successeur commençait à montrer des signes qu'il connaissait bien...pour les avoir lui même fait par le passé. Un cri le sortit de ses pensées:

-Venez voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Tous se dirigèrent vers Shura, celui-ci observait le squelette devant lui. Quelques restes de vêtements...de très fines mèches de cheveux bleus océans...Athéna s'agenouilla près du cadavre et remarqua un anneau à l'annuaire gauche, la déesse le prit délicatement et regarda à l'intérieur...elle devina le nom de l'ancien scorpion gravé dedans. Elle remit la bague à sa place et hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi les doutes de ses chevaliers.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Dohko.

-Rappeler son âme dans son corps, grâce à mon cosmos, il reprendra forme.

Elle posa une main sur le crane du squelette et augmenta son cosmos...elle donna son signal à Hadès qui relâcha l'âme sur le champ, si cela pouvait régler leurs problèmes, alors il acceptait d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes pour une fois. Bientôt, un petit esprit doré vint virevolter autour d'eux avant de se poser sur le corps qui peu à peu, commença à reprendre sa forme d'antan. Les organes réapparurent petit à petit...puis les muscles vinrent les recouvrir...la peau...le sang se remit à circuler...réchauffant le corps qui commençait à devenir bouillant...le cœur se remit à battre...les paupières bougèrent avant de s'ouvrir, dévoilant deux yeux bleu comme l'océan. Athéna se releva et observa avec attention son ancien chevalier se relever à son tour et secouer sa longue chevelure avec un petit sourire cruel aux lèvres. Aioros et Shura l'observaient avec fascination...ses cheveux était un peu plus lisse que ceux de Milo. Kardia se tourna vers sa déesse et lui dit avec le même sourire:

-Déesse Athéna, Kardia du scorpion pour voir servir...et surtout pour aller casser du spectre.

Athéna eut un sourire en roulant les yeux...l'ancien scorpion n'avait pas changé d'un brin.

-Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Kardia, la paix a été signée avec les Enfers.

-Alors je n'ai plus de proie à chasser ? Demanda Kardia avec une grimace.

-Effectivement...

-Ben pourquoi vous m'avez ramené à la vie alors ?

Sysiphe s'approcha de son camarade et commença à lui raconter les derniers évènements...en essayant de faire le plus simple possible. Les explications durèrent quelques minutes...quand cela fut fini, tous regardaient avec amusement Kardia qui semblait incrédule et qui avait de la fumée que sortait des oreilles. Nerveusement, il sortit son ongle écarlate et le mordilla...il réfléchit...il n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser la forte chaleur de son corps pour ce genre de chose mais...c'était pour Dégel. Son regard tomba sur l'anneau à son doigt...il eut un petit sourire...c'est vrai que...cela lui plairait beaucoup de tenir une dernière fois l'ancien verseau dans ses bras. Il accepta la proposition de sa déesse et les suivit jusqu'à la salle ou Dégel avait trouvé l'orichalque. Cette salle...était encore plus gelée que le reste de la citée...peut être que c'était parce que la source se trouvait ici. Dés qu'ils mirent un pied dans la pièce...ils tombèrent sur l'objet de leur venue.

-Dégel...Murmura Kardia en posant une main sur la glace.

Il n'avait pas changé...la glace l'avait préservé. Il était nu...les cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre...un de ses bras était replié de façon à ce que le dos de sa main effleure sa joue...l'autre formait un arc au dessus de sa tête, la paume vers le ciel...quelques mèches de ses cheveux verts d'eau, longs jusqu'aux genoux, cachait sa virilité aux yeux des autres...sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté et inclinée vers le bas et ses yeux étaient clos. Un mot...il était beau...Kardia sentit son cœur s'embrasser un peu plus en voyant qu'il portait toujours l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert lui aussi. Mais...comment faire pour le libérer...il était virtuellement impossible de briser cette glace !

-Je...pourrais essayer de la faire fondre. Proposa Kardia sans quitter le beau visage de son amant du regard.

-Sans provoquer une inondation ? Demanda Shura.

-C'est maladroit c'est vrai mais je sais quand même contrôler l'intensité de la chaleur de son corps un minimum.

-...Bon...tu peux essayer, mais fais attention quand même. Déclara Sysiphe.

Kardia lui envoya un regard noir avant de poser ses deux mains sur la glace et d'y concentrer une partie de sa chaleur, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop importante quand même. Peu à peu, la glace se mit à fondre très lentement...libérant doucement le corps de la personne qui s'y trouvait. A un moment...Kardia cessa de faire fondre la glace et rattrapa le justesse le corps glacé et mouillé de son amant avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il contempla un long moment le visage de Dégel...il était pale...tellement pale...et son corps était encore plus froid que d'habitude. L'ancien scorpion se tourna vers sa déesse qui souriait. Aioros s'approcha, ôta sa cape et la posa sur le corps de l'ancien verseau pour le couvrir. Kardia prit soin de l'enrouler dedans. Dohko déclara qu'ils devaient rentrer au Sanctuaire. Athéna les téléporta donc. Une fois arrivés, L'ancien scorpion s'assit sur le sol, Dégel toujours dans ses bras. En entendant des murmures s'élever, il regarda tout autour de lui...les chevaliers d'or de cette époque...ceux-ci fixait les deux nouveaux arrivant avec perplexité...ils ressemblaient tellement à Milo et Camus. Kardia reporta son regard sur l'ancien verseau...

-Kardia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sysiphe.

-Si...c'est juste que...sa peau est si froide...j'ai l'habitude de la savoir froide mais pas...à ce point...

L'ancien sagittaire posa une mains sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Milo et Camus en disant:

-Je pense que vous devriez laisser vos armures aller sur leurs anciens porteur...qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne sont pas protéger correctement.

Camus voulut dire quelque chose mais déjà, son armure le quitta pour aller recouvrir Dégel, Milo vit aussi la sien s'en aller pour aller protéger Kardia. A ce moment précis, Kanon arriva avec Rhadamanthe, la réaction de l'ancien scorpion fut...violente...son cosmos explosé et son ongle écarlate sortit:

-Rhadamanthe du whyvern ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Scarlet Needle !

-Golden Triangle !

L'attaque de Kardia fut aspirée par le Golden Triangle de Kanon qui fixait froidement l'ancien scorpion. Sysiphe soupira et rappela à son collègue qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre et lui signala que ces deux la étaient en couple. L'ancien gardien du huitième temple se sentit un peu con sur le coup. Rhadamanthe soupira et déclara qu'Hadès attendait le signal d'Athéna pour relâcher l'âme de l'ancien verseau. Saori posa une main sur le front de Dégel et augmenta son cosmos...dans la seconde qui suivit, un esprit doré entra de le corps dépourvu de vie. Kardia prit son compagnon dans ses bras et attendit...une seconde...deux seconde...trois...quatre...cinq...un faible et infime battement de cœur. Aussitôt, l'ancien scorpion serra Dégel dans ses bras et augmenta son cosmos autant que possible...ce n'était pas suffisant...le corps demeurait toujours aussi geler. Kardia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa l'intensité de son cosmos et de la chaleur de son cœur au dessus de sa limite. Bientôt...ce n'était une aura dorée qui entourait l'ancien chevalier mais des flammes. Et effectivement sans leurs protections dorées, tous deux seraient déjà mort carbonisé. Kardia se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et murmura pour que lui seul l'entende:

-Dégel, de nombreuse fois tu m'as sauvé en rafraichissant mon corps...maintenant, c'est à moi de te sauver en te réchauffant...reviens...s'il te plait, ne meurt pas à nouveau.

Peu à peu, le sang de Dégel se réchauffa pour se remettre à couler dans ses veines, sa peau perdit sa pâleur et un faible souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le cosmos de Kardia se retira et il reposa Dégel à terre, les armures les quittèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs porteurs actuels.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Tu ne lui as pas brûler un ou deux organes j'espère. Demanda Shion les bras croiser.

-Dis, c'est pas parce que t'es le Pope maintenant je t'as le droit de remettre mes talents en cause ! Râle Kardia en se relevant.

-...Talents ? Parce que c'est un talent de toujours foncé tête baissée en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête ? Même Milo est assez intelligent pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

Le dit Milo grogna et croisa les bras pour bouder, Camus tapota l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter pendant qu'Aphrodite le serrait dans ses bras. Kardia s'apprêta à sauter sur l'ancien bélier, les deux ongles écarlates sortis quand...

-...Kardia ?

L'interpellé stoppa tout mouvement et baissa la tête pour croiser deux yeux de saphir qui l'observaient, Dégel était en position assise, une main sur le sol et l'autre tenant la cape enroulée autour de lui. L'ancien scorpion ne résista pas et se jeta sur son amant pour le couvrir de câlin et de baiser. L'ancien verseau était tellement surpris par son soudain retour à la vie qu'il ne réagit même pas. Dohko et Sysiphe surent s'y mettre tous les deux pour lui faire lâcher prise. Une fois libéré, Dégel se releva et regarda tout autour de lui...il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Athéna s'approcha de lui et demanda:

-Comment te sens-tu Dégel ?

-Déesse Athéna ? Je...un peu secouer mais je pense que ça ira. Mais...si vous pouviez avoir la grâce de m'expliquer ce que je fais la...je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Les explications fusèrent et Kardia se boucha les oreilles...on lui avait déjà vrillé les tympans une fois avec tout ça, ça lui suffisait amplement. Dégel écoutait silencieusement, les bras croisés sur son torse...il se sentait un peu bête de n'avoir laissé aucune instruction à son successeur sur la bibliothèque secrète du temple du verseau...mais il n'en montra rien. Quand tout fut dit, il leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant...un moyen de retrouver El Cid...oui...peut être qu'il avait ça dans sa bibliothèque. Il regarda Sysiphe dans les yeux et eut un sourire en disant:

-Très bien, je vais vous aider, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait servir d'indice. Mais avant...

Kardia, qui connaissait son compagnon comme sa poche, savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire et se retint de rire...

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des vêtements à ma taille ? Parce que...honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire des recherches...

-...A poil. Pouffa l'ancien scorpion...qui se prit une claque dans l'arrière de la tête par Dégel.

-Dans une tenue aussi légère. Rectifia celui-ci.

…_..._

Une fois décemment vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir prêtés par Camus, Dégel entra dans le temple du verseau suivit par ses compagnons, sa déesse et les chevaliers de l'époque actuelle. Il les guida jusqu'à...un mur. Shion haussa un sourcil, qui faisait l'ancien verseau ? Il n'y avait rien la. Celui-ci se tourna vers son successeur et lui dit:

-Vous serez le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir quand je repartirai alors regardez bien.

Camus hocha la tête et observa. Dégel mit son doigt dans sa bouche et croqua si fort qu'une goutte de sang tomba, il la recueillit dans sa main et la congela, elle prit la forme d'une petite aiguille de glace rouge carmin. L'ancien verseau glissa l'aiguille dans une petite ouverture, quasiment invisible à l'œil nu, et la fit glisser d'un coup vers le bas. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le mur se s'enfonça un peu avant de se séparer en deux, laissant voir un grand escalier descendant. Il descendit, suivi par ses compatriotes qui avaient eu le temps de se remettre de leur surprise. Une fois arrivés en bas, Dégel ouvrit une grande porte, dévoilant ainsi une grande bibliothèque avec, au fond un bureau sur lequel reposaient divers instruments de travail. Camus ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif qui fit sourire son prédécesseur. Kardia lui avait un air dégoutter et ne put retenir un «Beurk...» bien sonore. Dégel roula les yeux et poussa son compagnon vers la sortie en disant:

-Aller mon scorpion adoré, va donc nous attendre dehors.

-Je me demande comment tu peux aimer ces...trucs.

-Ces trucs, comme tu dis, renferment toutes les connaissances qu'on put réunir les chevaliers du verseau depuis leurs origines. Libre à toi de ne pas apprécier la culture mais je t'interdis d'être irespectueux.

Kardia grimaça et tourna le dos au verseau en croisant les bras sur son torse pour bouder:

-Puisque c'est comme ça je te boude, na !

«Très mature» pensa Dégel en soupirant. Il retourna dans la bibliothèque ou les autres avaient déjà commencé à chercher.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils cherchèrent, livres après livres, Dégel et Camus ne cessaient de discuter en lisant, étant tous deux des grands amateurs de littérature, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'échanger des commentaires, les yeux pleins d'étoile, sous le regard exaspéré d'Angelo qui savait mieux que personne que quand son amant était parti dans son délire il ne faisait pas semblant. Mü rangea le livre qu'il venait de terminer en soupirant...ils n'avançaient pas du tout, mais au moins, vu comment ils était nombreux, ça allait vite. Il en prit un autre et se mit à lire...au bout d'une heure, il se leva en serrant entre ses mains le bouquin, sans quitter la page des yeux. Il s'écria:

-Venez, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

_**A suivre**_


	7. Appel au secours

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Appel au secours

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 6. Appel au secours

-Parler avec l'armure du disparu ?

Shion était ouvertement étonné par ce que venait de lui dire son élève. Comment ça il fallait parler avec l'armure pour en savoir plus sur le chevalier disparu ? Mais ce n'était plus El Cid qui portait l'armure alors comment ils faisaient exactement. Mü était penché sur l'ouvrage et lut:

-Apparemment, après la mort de chaque porteur, l'armure garde pour elle un fragment d'âme. Ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours liée à son ancien porteur, même avec ceux des temps mythologiques. Il faut donc demander à l'armure du capricorne si elle sait quelque chose.

Shura fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Mais, si elle savait quelque chose, pourquoi ne me l'aurait-elle pas dit ? Elle est capable de communiquer avec son porteur non ?

-Oui...je ne sais pas, peut être que ton armure à peur de quelque chose ou ne peut pas nous dire quoi que ce soit pour une raison que l'on ignore.

Le capricorne se massa les tempes, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fallait donc maintenant convaincre son armure de parler pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de piste ? Et bien ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire...le capricorne était plus têtu qu'une mule et s'il avait décidé de ne pas parler...il était virtuellement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Aioros posa une main sur son épaule, lui aussi ça le dépassait mais il fallait faire face, ils avaient promis à Sysiphe de l'aider, et ils le feraient. Sur ordre direct du Grand Pope, ils descendirent tous au dixième temple, l'armure du capricorne se trouvait au centre du temple...c'était comme si elle attendait leur venue. En effet, elle attendait, Shion s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda avec intensité. Il l'entoura ensuite de son cosmos et demanda:

-Capricorne, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

L'armure ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

-Comme tu le sais certainement déjà, El Cid a disparu et nous voulons le retrouver car nous sommes presque sur qu'il est en danger. Alors je t'en pris, aide nous à le retrouver.

Le Capricorne resta muet. Il n'avait rien à leur dire de toute façon. Shion soupira et repris:

-Je sais qu'il est déjà mort mais pour que son âme même ait disparu je suis sur que la, ce n'était pas son corps qui est menacé, mais son esprit. Et cela sera encore pire. Alors je t'en pris, dis quelque chose.

Shion sentit que l'armure détourna la tête en grommelant. Elle ne voulait rien dire. A quoi cela les avancerait de toute façon ? Le Pope se tourna vers ses compagnons et secoua la tête, ils comprirent tous qu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Shura s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son tour près de son armure. Il l'entoura de son cosmos et se servit du lien qui les unissait pour lui parler:

-Capricorne, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire mais s'il te plait...je te le demande à genoux, aide-nous.

Devant l'air suppliant de son porteur, l'armure sembla hésiter...elle avait toujours adoré tous les chevaliers qui l'avait porté...mais...El Cid...la façon dont il était mort ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Pour un peu elle n'aurait presque pas envie de l'aider...oui, presque...car elle ne pouvait nier l'affection qu'elle avait encore pour le précédent capricorne, si ce n'était pas le cas pourquoi aurait-elle pris le soin de récupérer un fragment de son âme. La sentant réagir, Shion tenta de nouveau le coup:

-Est-ce que El Cid t'a appelé ? Pour te demander de l'aide ?

_-...Non._

Enfin ! Une réponse ! Il semblerait bien que Shura ait réussi à la convaincre ! Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura:

-Est-ce que tu sais ou il est ?

_-...Non._

-Comment ça ?

_-C'est...brouillé...comme si son âme était...compressée. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre..._

-Compressée...tu veux dire...prisonnière ? Demanda Shion en haussant un sourcil.

_-...Oui, c'est ça._

-Mais, y a-t-il un moyen de savoir ou il est ? Demanda le capricorne en effleurant son armure du bout des doigts.

_-...C'est possible. _

-C'est vrai ? Comment ?

_-Tu le sais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire._

Shura fronça les sourcils...qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par, tu le sais déjà ? Il ne savait rien du tout. Comment entrer en contact avec l'âme d'un mort...il ne savait pas faire ça lui ! Il déclara:

-Je ne comprends pas...

_-Je sais...mais tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre...j'en ai l'intime conviction. Une dernière chose Shura..._

-Quoi ?

_-Ne commets pas la même erreur qu'El Cid. _

Sur cette phrase que Shura ne comprit pas, l'armure se referma sur elle même, redevenant aussi muette qu'au début de la conversation. Le Pope se tourna vers le chevalier, l'interrogeant du regard, mais le capricorne secoua négativement la tête...il ne comprenait rien. Ils se relevèrent et allèrent faire un compte rendu des informations aux autres...tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, c'était que l'âme de l'ancien capricorne était retenue prisonnière on ne sait ou, à tel point que sa propre armure n'arrive pas à le localiser. Et aussi que El Cid semblait pouvoir les contacter grâce à Shura, mais celui-ci avait beau se creuser la cervelle il ne trouvait rien.

La nuit commençait à tomber, tous décidèrent de penser aux évènements après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Milo avait décidé d'aller dormir chez Aphrodite pour laisser son temple à Dégel et Kardia...il comprenait qu'ils avaient envie de fêter leur retrouvailles tous les deux. Aioros serra Shura dans ses bras avant de descendre à son temple avec Sysiphe qui se sentait abattu. Kanon et Rhadamanthe avait réussi à expulser Saga du temple des gémeaux pour la nuit, voulant rester un peu seuls, le premier gémeau avait donc demander l'asile à son ami, Mü. Tous rentrèrent chez eux. Shura alla s'assoir sur son canapé, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit son armure...ne pas faire la même erreur qu'El Cid...mais quoi donc ? De quelle erreur parlait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout...et aussi cette façon dont son prédécesseur devait le contacter...il ne voyait pas du tout comment. Il alla se préparer un thé pour mieux réfléchir.

Alors qu'il allait porter la tasse à ses lèvres, il sentit un douleur dans sa tête, il posa sa main sur sa tempe...puis un violent coup de fatigue se fit ressentir...soudain il réalisa. Ses rêves ! Ils avaient commencé au moment de la disparation d'El Cid ! Mais oui ! C'était évident ! Ces rêves étaient des messages que lui envoyait son prédécesseur ! Il voulut alerter les autres grâce à son cosmos mais un autre coup de fatigue le fit tanguer, il lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol. Il tenta de rester debout en se tenant la tête entre ses mains...mais pourquoi n'était-il pas allé parler de ses rêves plus tôt ? Quel idiot il avait été en gardant tout ça pour lui ! Il entendit une voix dans sa tête...une voix en tout point identique à la sienne...il ferma les yeux, tangua à nouveau et s'écroula au sol...dans sa tête la voix hurlait toujours plus fort:

-**Aides moi ! Je t'en pris ! Aides moi ! Au...secours...l'église...mon corps...âme...faible...au secours...Sy...siphe...à...l'aide...**

La voix devint de plus en plus faible...Shura ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait...une église ?...ou ça ? La voix s'éteignit...Shura perdit conscience...

…_..._

_Courant à travers les bois, El Cid cherchait les dieux des rêves et Hypnos. Le visage fermé, la lame affutée, il courait le plus vite possible, il s'était juré de tout faire pour sauver Sysiphe et il le ferait ! Enfin ils apparurent...Oneiros...Icelos...Phantasos...seul Morpheus était absent, il se trouvait à Morphia, le monde des rêves. Le capricorne les défia...il utilisa Excalibur mais...Icelos fit dévier son attaque sur le côté en modifiant l'espace temps...résultat...El Cid se retrouva avec le bras droit tranché. Il ne cria pas, fit comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur. _

_Avec beaucoup de peine, El Cid réussit à entrer dans le monde des rêves grâce à son bras tranché que Phantasos avait pris avec lui. Après s'être débarrassé du portraitiste et de Icelos, le capricorne continua son chemin, brisant chaque porte les unes après les autres afin de trouver celle qui retenait prisonnier Sysiphe. Il croisa Tenma en chemin, celui ci s'était occupé de Morpheus. Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé la porte qui donnait sur le rêve du sagittaire, mais...même avec tous leurs efforts, ils ne réussirent pas à la détruire. Oneiros apparut et fusionna avec ses frères...devenant ainsi un être surpuissant. Athéna arriva et décida de libérer le neuvième gardien elle-même. Alors, pégase et le capricorne, d'un commun accord, firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour protéger la porte. _

_...Le combat faisait rage...Oneiros étant un dieu...de plus ayant fusionné avec ses frères...il tout bonnement invincible. El Cid était à bout de force...il avait même fini par abandonner. Oui...c'était fini...jamais il n'arriverait à le battre...soudain...il sentit une cosmos doux et chaud l'envelopper...ce cosmos...et cette voix qui résonnait dans son esprit...Sysiphe ? _

_-El Cid...tu m'as l'air en bien mauvais été...tu es venu jusque dans le monde des rêves pour me sauver...je ne sais comment te remercier mon ami...laisse moi t'aider à mon tour ! El Cid, je viens de tirer une flèche grâce à l'énergie d'Athéna, une flèche imprégnée de l'énergie qui nous mènera à la victoire ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire...alors vas-y ! J'ai confiance en toi et en ta lame !_

_El Cid eut un sourire et se releva, il se mit de dos à Oneiros et attendit...il ne tarda pas à voir la flèche. Il augmenta son cosmos au maximum et la tranche en quatre. Grâce à cela...il tua Oneiros et les trois autres dieux des rêves ! Mais...Oneiros voulut tous les tuer avant de mourir pour l'en empêcher...El Cid se jeta sur lui et planta sa lame dans sa poitrine...avant de faire ce qu'il voulait il cria dans son esprit:_

_-Sysiphe...continues de combat...n'abandonne jamais ! Bats-toi pour Athéna ! Fais le pour moi ! Je te promets que nous nous reverrons...et qu'on se dira enfin tout, tu sauras peut être pas qui je suis...ni moi, qu'il s'agit de toi...mais nous nous retrouverons...un jour, bientôt...je te le promet ! Sysiphe...je t'aime !_

_El Cid se fit exploser en même temps qu'Icelos._

…_..._

Ce rêve...fut plus violent que les autres...il vida complètement Shura de ses forces...mais...l'image d'El Cid mourant dans l'explosion disparut...pour laisser place à autre chose...une chevelure noire...longue jusqu'aux épaules...un pendentif portant un étrange cristal et...enfin...un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noir...dont les yeux bleus étaient éteints de toute vie...

_**A suivre**_


	8. Amitié

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Amitié

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 6. Amitié

Sysiphe et Aioros se réveillèrent en sursaut, au même instant. Ils sortirent du lit et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, la ils hurlèrent à l'unisson:

-Il faut aller au dixième temple !

Ils sortirent en courant, l'ancien sagittaire en était sur maintenant, c'était bien le cosmos d'El Cid qu'il avait ressenti ! Aioros était inquiet pour Shura, il avait senti des perturbation importante dans son cosmos...mais apparemment, ils étaient les seul à l'avoir senti car tous les autres semblaient dormir...sauf Kardia et Dégel dans le temple du scorpion, ainsi que Rhadamanthe et Kanon dans celui des gémeaux...étant trop occupés à pratiquer des activités que la décence m'empêche de décrire. Bref, les deux sagittaires couraient à en perdre haleine dans les escaliers qui les séparaient du temple du capricorne. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent en fracas dans les appartements. Aioros appela le propriétaire des lieux mais rien à faire...seul le silence lui répondait. Il alla dans la cuisine ou la lumière était encore allumée et resta figé devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Shura gisait devant lui...inerte...des débris de verre l'entourant...il était en sueur et poussait de forts gémissements...il semblait en proie à un cauchemar. Aioros secoua la tête pour désactiver sa surprise et se jeta sur son ami, il secoua en l'appelant, tentant de le réveiller en vain...Sysiphe lui cria qu'il fallait l'emmener au palais du Pope sur le champ. Alors le sagittaire actuel souleva le capricorne dans ses bras et courut en direction du treizième temple. Shura commença à s'agiter dans les bras de son ami, bougeant la tête et les bras dans toutes les directions et battants des jambes. Ils entrèrent sans se faire annoncer dans le temple et allèrent dans la chambre de Shion ou celui-ci était penché sur ses dossiers, assis à son bureau. Il sursauta et se retourna, une main sur la poitrine. Il s'apprêta à hurler sur les deux nouveaux venus mais y renonça en apercevant la forme évanouie dans les bras d'Aioros. Le Pope se leva et demanda au chevalier d'installer Shura dans le lit. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers Aioros, attendant une explication:

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Commença Aioros. J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait dans son cosmos alors je suis monté avec Sysiphe et nous l'avons trouvé dans cet état, dans sa cuisine.

Shion regarda à nouveau Shura qui se tortillait en poussant de fort gémissements...presque des cris. Il effleura son front et tenta de connaître la raison de son mal être...il retira immédiatement sa main et la regarda...il s'était presque brulé...il reporta encore son regard sur son chevalier...son visage était rouge et il était en sueur. Il se tourna vers Aioros et cria:

-Il souffre d'une forte fièvre, il faut la faire baisser à tout prix, vas chercher une grande bassine d'eau glacée et des serviettes !

Aioros hocha la tête et courut vers la salle de bain du Pope. Celui ci se tourna vers Sysiphe et lui dit:

-Il y a comme un malaise...

-Comment ? Demanda l'ancien sagittaire en haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis presque sur d'avoir ressenti la présence d'El Cid dans le corps de Shura.

-Ce n'était donc pas une illusion je l'ai vraiment ressenti ! Juste avant qu'on ne monte au dixième temple j'ai senti son cosmos, faiblement mais je suis presque sur de l'avoir ressenti.

-Il faudra en parler avec Shura quand il se réveillera.

Aioros arriva avec une grande bassine dans les mains et des serviettes sur l'épaules. Il la posa à terre près du lit, Shion en prit une et la trempa dans l'eau glacée, à laquelle le sagittaire actuel avait rajouté quelques glaçons, et la posa sur le front bouillant du capricorne. Ils l'observèrent pendant un moment...il continuait à se tordre dans tous les sens, à grimacer et à crier, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Sysiphe toucha la serviette et écarquilla les yeux en sentant qu'il était déjà bouillant...cela faisait à peine cinq minutes ! Il l'enleva et en prit une autre le temps que la première refroidisse. La nuit se passa de cette façon, entre les cris de Shura, sa fièvre qu'il fallait sans cesse contrôler et l'inquiétude d'Aioros aucun des trois ne put dormir de la nuit. Donc, au matin, alors que le soleil était en train de se lever, les cris diminuèrent, le capricorne cessa de se tortiller et sa respiration encore rapide commençait à se calmer. Cela rassura un instant le sagittaire actuel...oui...un instant...car lorsqu'il prit son pou en posant sa main sur son cou...il sentit que celui ci diminuait trop à son goût, il posa sur doigts sur la bouche entrouverte du capricorne et paniqua en ne sentant presque rien.

-Je ne sens presque plus son souffle ! Et j'ai l'impression que son cœur est en train de ralentir !

Shion et Sysiphe arrivèrent en catastrophe et...juste à cet instant, le corps de Shura se cambra, un souffle très profond sortit d'entre ses lèvres puis...il retomba sur le lit, sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté...un filet de sang coula de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Et puis plus rien...sa peau se mit à blanchir. Shion le toucha et constata avec effroi qu'elle était en train de refroidir. Il fit exploser sont cosmos pour le maintenir en vie, aidé de Sysiphe et d'Aioros. Rien à faire, la vie quittait le corps du capricorne et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. Soudain...l'armure du capricorne apparut dans la pièce et recouvrit le corps de son porteur, sauf le casque et sa pose sur un fauteuil non loin. Les trois autres regardèrent Shura...qui poussa un nouveau soupir identique au précédent, en sursautant, sa respiration redevint normale et sa peau perdit sa pâleur pour redevenir bronzée par le soleil. Aioros poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit aux côtés de son ami et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Shion posa une main sur son épaule et dit:

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Sysiphe et moi allons veiller sur lui.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Nous te préviendrons quand il se réveillera. En attendant, vas te reposer, tu es épuisé.

Poussant un profond soupir, Aioros accepta enfin. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir regardé Shura une dernière fois. Il sortit du palais et descendit les marches jusqu'au neuvième temple, une fois à l'intérieur, il alla s'assoir sur son canapé, il poussa un soupir...il était épuisé et ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il avait envie de parler mais à qui ? Soudain, il eut une idée, il était encore tôt mais connaissant son ami il était fort probable qu'il soit déjà debout. Il envoya un appel à Saga et attendit...moins de quinze minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et vit le gémeau qui souriait...sourire qu'il perdit à la vue des cernes sous les yeux du sagittaire. Celui ci l'invita à entrer et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé. Saga lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit si fatigué et...poussant un énième soupir, Aioros lui raconta la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Le premier gémeau l'écoutait patiemment, attendant qu'il ait fini. Quand cela fut fait, l'ainé des jumeaux se passa une main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant...il finit par demander:

-Tu n'as pas une idée de la cause de son mal être ?

-Aucune...

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...il faudrait demander à Shura.

-Ouais...quand il se réveillera...

Saga vit les yeux d'Aioros se remplir de larmes et se cacher derrière ses mains en disant:

-Il...il aurait pu mourir ! J'ai senti sa respiration et son cœur s'arrêter ! J'ai...j'ai vraiment cru...qu'il allait y rester...

Saga prit son ami dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux en disant:

-Chut, calme toi. Il va bien, il est vivant et pas loin.

-Je...je sais mais...j'ai eu si peur...je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Quand j'ai compris qu'il était en train de mourir...j'ai senti mon cœur et mon âme se déchirer...j'ai eu l'impression que...que mon monde s'effondrait en un instant...

Saga cessa sa caresse pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux...en croisant son regard...le gémeau comprit. Mais...il devait vérifier avant...alors il lui demanda:

-Aioros...tu es sur que tu considères Shura que comme un ami ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Demanda le sagittaire, étonné par la question de son ami.

-Parce que je...c'est le cœur de ton problème.

Saga s'était rattrapé à la dernière seconde, encore un peu et il aurait révélé son secret. Aioros regarda le troisième gardien les yeux grand ouvert avant de réfléchir et de dire:

-Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus...ces derniers temps j'ai des doutes à ce sujet...je...je me sens bien avec lui, à ma place. Quand je suis pas avec lui...je ne pense qu'à lui...je n'ai que lui en tête...et...le savoir dans cet état...cela me fend le cœur...il est tellement serré que j'ai du mal à respirer.

Au fur et à mesure que les explications avançaient, la peau de Saga devenait de plus en plus blanche, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir étouffant et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer mais il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Ces sensations que ressentait Aioros...il les comprenait que trop bien...parce que lui même les ressentait tous les jours. Le sagittaire ne se rendit pas compte des réactions de son ami et demanda:

-Saga...tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment avec Shura ? Car moi...je suis dans le noir le plus total...

Saga le regarda...il ne voulait pas lui mentir alors il répondit en soupirant:

-Oui je sais ce que tu as...mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il faut que tu le découvres pas toi même.

Aioros ne répondit rien et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu m'as l'air vraiment tendu Aioros.

-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit j'ai les nerfs...

-Je comprends...tu veux que je te masse ?

Aioros, surpris, se dégagea et regarda le premier gémeau les yeux grands ouvert.

-Co...comment ?

-C'est juste une proposition, cela t'aidera à te détendre. Tu verras, je suis plutôt doué.

Le sagittaire réfléchit une seconde avant de sourire et de dire:

-D'accord.

-Ok, attends moi ici, je reviens.

Saga se leva et se téléporta dans sa salle de bain, prit ce don il avait besoin et repartit...ne supportant pas vraiment les bruits qu'il entendait venant de la chambre de son petit frère...ce qui se résumait à des:

-Ouiiiiii ! Encore ! Rhadamanthe oooooh...aaaaah...oui mon amour !

-Ooooh Kanon ! Mon ange...tu me rends fou...

Le premier gémeau était indigné de voir que Rhadamanthe avait fait l'amour à Kanon toute la nuit et apparemment c'était pas encore fini...le soleil était en train de se lever quand même. Les deux amants allaient arriver avec des cernes pas croyable sous les yeux...mais bon, s'ils étaient heureux comme ça. Il retourna voir Aioros qui regarda d'un air étonné les joues un peu rose de son ami.

-Sans commentaires...Marmonna celui ci.

-Euh...mais...il s'est passé quoi ?

-Devinette: tu prends un chevalier aux longs cheveux océan et aux yeux bleus, à la peau pâle et avec un doux visage, tu ajoutes ça à un spectre blond aux yeux dorés, plutôt bourrin, avec un visage grave et un seul sourcil. A ton avis, qu'est ce que cela donne ?

Aioros le regarda surpris avant de réaliser...ses joues devinrent un peu rose à lui aussi alors qu'il murmurait:

-Oh...oh...euh...oui...je vois...

-Alors ?

-Euh...ça donne...Kanon et Rhadamanthe en pleine partie de jambe en l'air...

-T'as tout compris.

-Ils ont pas encore terminé ?

-Je viens de découvrir que de ce côté la mon frère et mon beau frère ont une endurance à toute épreuve.

-Oh.

Saga haussa les épaules, bah...son frère était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, il avait mis du temps à l'admettre mais son petit frère avait trouvé la perle rare, un exemple de fidélité, d'amour et de tendresse malgré les airs de bourrin de l'anglais. Le grec demanda à son ami de retirer sa chemise et de s'allonger sur le ventre, sur le canapé. Aioros fit comme dit et le premier gémeau avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant ce torse musclé et bronzé. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre constance, puis il remonta ses manches, se mit de l'huile de massage sur les mains et se plaça au dessus de son ami, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur les omoplates du sagittaire et commença à le masser, tout doucement afin de bien détendre les muscles. Il passa ses mains sur toutes les parties qu'il sentait tendues, les épaules, les omoplates, la nuque, le dos, les reins. Il était presque rêveur de pouvoir passer et repasser à loisir ses mains sur cette peau si douce. Aioros avait fermé les yeux et se laissait complètement aller. C'était pas de la vantardise qu'avait fait son ami tout à l'heure, il était vraiment doué. Tellement qu'il en soupirait et ronronnait de contentement. Saga souriait en entendant les soupirs du neuvième gardien. Celui ci lui murmura:

-Tu es vraiment doué Saga...c'est très agréable.

-Merci. Répondit celui ci en rougissant un peu.

_«Oh Aioros...si tu savais...je pourrais te faire ça tout le temps et bien plus encore...»_ pensa tristement l'ainé des jumeaux. Il eut un petit rire en voyant qu'à être si détendu, Aioros avait fini par s'endormir. Saga se leva, alla dans la chambre, prit la couverture et la posa sur son ami. Celui ci se tourna de façon à être sur le flan et le premier gémeau observa un long moment les traits de son visage. Il fut pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne put maitriser, il regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et se pencha et piqua la joue de l'endormi d'un petit bisou, ne se maitrisant toujours pas, il glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il effleura doucement des siennes. Saga se redressa doucement, se passa les doigts sur les lèvres avant de partir discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son ami en murmurant:

-Dors bien Aioros.

Il sortit du temple sur la pointe des pieds. Il descendit les marches doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait un peu profité de son ami comme ça mais...cela avait un peu apaisé la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant les sentiments qui le sagittaire portait à Shura. Il descendit jusqu'au troisième temple et entra, n'entendant plus les gémissements et cris des deux amants. Il alla se faire un thé attendant que son frère et beau frère se décident de sortir du lit. Et il savait que cela n'arriverait pas avant un petit moment. En clair il attendit jusqu'à deux heure de l'après midi pour les voir apparaître devant lui...Rhadamanthe en le voyant grogna:

-Non pas que ce soit un déplaisir de te voir Saga, au contraire, et ne vas pas croire que je ne t'apprécie pas ce n'est pas vrai non plus, c'est bien de t'avoir pour beau frère mais...te voir directement alors qu'on vient de se réveiller c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable...c'est même flippant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Rhadamanthe. Déclara Saga en souriant.

-Mmmmh...bonjour...Murmura la petite voix ensommeillée de son petit frère qui se frottait un œil avec son poing caché par son pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui.

-Bonjour mon petit frère adoré. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda l'ainé en se levant pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Voui...il est quelle heure ?

-Presque deux heures de l'après midi, vous êtes de vraies marmottes tous les deux.

-Pas ma faute à moi...Marmonna Kanon en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

-Pour te plaindre comme ça aurais-tu des reproche à me faire ? Rétorqua Rhadamanthe en croisant les bras sur son torse et un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Aucun mon amour...ah...si...un reproche.

Rhadamanthe pâlit, il avait fait quelque chose de mal la nuit dernière ? Peut être en avait-il trop fait et qu'il avait fait mal à son amant sans le vouloir ! Si c'était le cas il ne le se pardonnerait jamais !

-J'ai pas encore eu mon bisou pour dire bonjour. Déclara Kanon d'un ton larmoyant et les larmes aux yeux.

Le whyvern respira mieux d'un seul coup. Son amant lui avait fait peur. Il se tourna vers celui ci, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Kanon posa ses mains sur le torse du spectre et lui retourna son baiser avec la même douceur. Saga eut un sourire attendrit, car même s'il en voulait un peu à Rhadamanthe d'avoir embarqué le second gémeau avec lui aux Enfers, enfin embarqué est un bien grand mot...disons plutôt emménager avec son amoureux. Même avec ça, Saga les trouvait mignons tous les deux. Il alla gentiment préparer du thé pour les deux amoureux.

Aioros se réveilla en fin d'après midi, il s'étira longuement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était sur son canapé avec une couverture sur lui...il se souvint qu'il était avec Saga quand il s'est endormi, le gémeau avait du le couvrir pendant son sommeil. Il se leva et alla se faire un café, il se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Pendant que le café coulait, il alla prendre une douche rapide et en sortit avec un jogging et un tee shirt à manche courte. Il prit son café, et mangea un morceau. Alors qu'il achevait sa vaisselle, la voix du Pope résonna dans son esprit. Aioros sursauta et fut prit d'un sentiment de bonheur incompréhensible: Shura était réveillé !

_**A suivre**_


	9. Révélations

_Au delà des ténèbres_

Titre:

Au delà des ténèbres

Chapitre:

Révélations

Couple:

Shura et Aioros / El Cid et Sysiphe

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais ce couple est plus habituel que les précédents mais c'était nécessaire pour cette fic et la prochaine également ! Et je précise que cette fic se passe quatre mois après la guerre contre Hadès et plus de deux ans avant d'histoire de Fenrir et Shiryu.

Résumé:

Quatre mois que la guerre est terminée et que tous sont revenus à la vie mais...Shura n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps...des choses étranges se préparent et...Sysiphe que revient soudainement à la vie ?

Yaoi/Lemon Shura/Aioros principalement.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 7. Révélations

Aioros se dépêcha de mettre son armure et de monter jusqu'au palais du Pope. Il entra sans se faire annoncer et se précipita dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté le matin. La, il aperçut Shura, assis contre les oreillers, toujours vêtu de son armure, il écoutait ce que lui disait Shion et Sysiphe, ils lui racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ce matin. Tous trois sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le sagittaire se précipita sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put en criant:

-Shura ! Par tous les dieux tu vas bien ! J'étais si inquiet ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille !

Shura resta un instant abasourdi avant de répondre doucement:

-Euh...j'ai pas fait ça sur commande.

-C'est pas une raison ! Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu !

Le capricorne ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de son ami pour l'écarter. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda:

-Il paraît...que tu m'as veillé toute la nuit.

Aioros cligna des yeux avant de répondre:

-Euh...oui, c'est vrai.

Shura le regarda encore un instant avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire en disant:

-Merci.

Le sagittaire se sentit légèrement déstabilisé par ce sourire mais finit par le lui rendre. Il était si heureux que son ami aille bien. Le capricorne baissa légèrement les yeux en se grattant la joue avec son index et demanda:

-Je...suppose que je vous dois une explication...

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Ironisa Shion

Shura soupira un peu et chercha ses mots en jouant un peu avec ses doigts...par ou devait-il commencer ? Il se remémora à vitesse grand V ce qui s'était passé depuis un mois maintenant. Il décida de commencer par le tout début.

-Et bien...depuis un mois environ...je fais des rêves plutôt étrange. Non en fait, ce ne sont pas des rêves...plutôt des souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'El Cid.

Sysiphe le regarda les yeux grands ouverts...comment...il rêvait d'El Cid...et n'avait rien dit ? Shura soupira et continua donc:

-Je sais que j'aurais du en parler plus tôt mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec sa disparation avant...je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps mais non. Au contraire...en fait, plus les rêves progressent plus je me sens faible et fatigué...à chaque fois que je me réveille je me sens de plus en plus vidé de mes forces. Les rêves n'étaient pas violent...ils m'épuisaient mais jamais à ce point...ma la nuit dernier ça a été différent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Demanda Aioros.

-...J'ai vu la mort d'El Cid.

Sysiphe se crispa. Shura continua son récit:

-Ces derniers temps je ressens tout ce que ressens El Cid, j'ai l'impression d'y être moi même. Je sens toutes les odeurs, les sensations, les contacts avec les autres...tout. Et quand il est mort...j'ai eu l'impression de mourir aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Aioros de se crisper. Shura posa sa main sur son épaule avant de continuer:

-Mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment senti la présence d'El Cid. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête. Il semblait...très faible.

-Mais...le fait que tu aies vu sa mort...est-ce que cela signifie qu'il est...Balbutia Sysiphe.

-Non. Il n'est pas mort. J'en suis sur. Il est vivant mais...il souffre. Il est de plus en plus faible je le sens.

-Mais...Commença Shion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sembles si mal...si fatigué...

_-...Il puise dans tes forces pour survivre. _

Shura et Shion sursautèrent et regardèrent l'armure du capricorne qui couvrait toujours son porteur. Elle...venait de parler. Le dixième gardien fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_-Rien de plus que ce que cela veut dire. _

-Mais je veux dire...comment tu sais ça toi ?

_-Un fragment de l'âme d'El Cid est en moi, je peux sentir ce genre de chose._

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? S'énerva Shura.

_-Fallait que tu t'en rendes compte toi même, c'était mieux ainsi._

Shura pesta contre son armure, apparemment elle savait des choses qu'ils ignoraient. Il râla:

-Si tu as d'autres choses à dire c'est maintenant qu'il faut en parler et pas quand je serai mort !

_-...Il t'a lié à lui._

La colère du capricorne retomba et il pâlit. Shion suivait la conversation sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça lier ? Shura balbutia:

-Comment...comment ça ?

_-Il puise dans tes forces pour survivre, cela fait trop longtemps maintenant pour ton corps d'humain, si je quitte ton corps maintenant tu en mourras sur le coup. C'est pour ça que je t'ai recouvert, je te transmets de l'énergie vitale de cette façon, cela retardera l'échéance...mais ça ne marchera pas longtemps, à un moment ou un autre je serai aussi à bout de force et je ne pourrais plus te protéger. _

-Ô Athéna...mais...j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a autre chose...

_-En effet, s'il meurt tu meurs aussi. Si tu meurs il meurt aussi._

-Que...QUOI ?

_-Une âme ne peut pas survivre longtemps loin de son enveloppe charnelle ou du monde des morts. Et vu qu'elle est enfermée on ne sait ou, elle risque de s'éteindre à tout moment. Même si tu as encore assez de force, si l'âme d'El Cid n'en a plus assez pour prendre de ton énergie, elle s'éteindra et tu mourras en même temps. Si tu tombes lors d'un combat, elle ne pourras plus puiser la force nécessaire pour survivre nul part, et elle s'éteindra._

-...Flippant...

Shura était pale comme la mort. Aioros et Sysiphe étaient livide aussi, Shion leur avait permis de suivre la conversation entre le dixième gardien et son armure. L'espagnol demanda d'un ton ou régnait la peur:

-Ça peut arriver quand ?

_-N'importe quand...je ne sais pas...dans une minute, dans un jour, dans une semaine, dans un mois...un an ou peut être plus. Personne ne peut le savoir. _

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

_-Il n'y a qu'une solution, vous devez retrouver l'âme d'El Cid et le libérer de sa prison, de cette façon il pourra regagner son corps et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Sur ce, l'armure se tut, elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Shura semblait s'être statufié...si bien qu'on dut le secouer pour le réveiller. Un silence se fit dans la pièce...bon ils avaient obtenu quelques informations qui avaient leur importance mais...il ne savait pas ou commencer les recherches...Le capricorne se leva et déclara qu'il fallait prévenir Athéna.

Une fois cela fait, tous les chevaliers d'or s'entreregardèrent d'un air d'incompréhension...sauf Kardia qui avait de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles et Dégel qui avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, en pleine réflexion. Athéna se pinça l'arrête du nez...alors en plus du reste la vie d'un de ses chevaliers était comptée maintenant ? Il fallait retrouver l'ancien capricorne le plus vite possible. Elle demanda à Shura:

-Est-ce qu'El Cid t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver ?

-Il n'a pas arrêté d'appeler au secours...disant qu'il était faible.

Shura réfléchit encore un peu...il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose:

-Ah ! Je me souviens, j'étais à moitié dans les vapes mais je suis sur de l'avoir entendu parler d'une église.

-C'est un début...mais cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup, il existe beaucoup d'église sur terre.

-Votre Altesse ? Demanda Mü.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que cela n'aidera pas non plus mais peut être qu'en parlant d'église il parle aussi de temple. Je sais qu'il en existe beaucoup aussi mais...je pense qu'on devrait commencer par la.

Athéna considéra la déclaration un moment avant d'hocher la tête:

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Shion ?

-Déesse Athéna ?

-Commence dés maintenant à rassembler tous les noms et emplacements de tous les temples qui existent dans la région, on va commencer par la.

Shion s'inclina et partit avec Dohko vers la bibliothèque afin de commencer ses recherches sur le champ.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
